Drive assistance systems such as lane keeping assists are becoming more and more widespread. A lane keeping assist determines a lateral spacing of the vehicle relative to a lane marking during travel. This spacing is e.g. calculated on the basis of images of a front camera. The front camera is arranged in the region of a windshield of the vehicle and its field of view inter alia detects a road disposed in front of the vehicle. The vehicle itself is, however, not in the field of view of the front camera. The lateral spacing of the vehicle relative to a road marking is therefore calculated using the road markings visible to the front camera in conjunction with information on the position of the front camera in the vehicle.
It is in particular desired in a calibration and/or validation of such a driver assistance system to compare the spacing of the vehicle from the road marking calculated by the driver assistance system with the actual spacing. It is known for this purpose to determine the actual spacing by means of a global positioning system using a differential signal (DGPS). This procedure, however, required cost-intensive hardware. In addition, a test track used in the calibration or validation has to be separately measured beforehand to determine the absolute positions of the road markings. This further drives up the costs for the calibration or validation and furthermore means that public roads are only suitable for the calibration or validation by means of DGPS with restrictions.